All Fun And Games
by WinterSky101
Summary: Fíli and Kíli meet Elladan and Elrohir. Rivendell doesn't fall, but it's a close thing. First in "All That Is Gold."


**Hello again!**

 **The events of this fic occur before well All Will Be Well, back when the Company visited Rivendell in the first movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.**

* * *

Elves, it turned out, were incredibly boring.

"Do you think they'd even notice if we pranked them?" Kíli remarked. Fíli sighed.

"I don't know, little brother. I doubt it." Kíli sighed and kicked the rock in front of him.

"Then what fun are they?" he protested. "Are we to be forced to prank Uncle Thorin again? It seems a tired act, with how often we've done it."

"We could refrain from pranking anyone," Fíli suggested. Kíli gasped in horror.

"How could you say such a thing?" he cried. "We must prank _someone_. If not one of the elves, we will have no choice but to resort to one of our own."

"Your logic is distinctly flawed," Fíli remarked. Kíli ignored him.

"So what should we do?" he asked. "We could continue attempting to prank the elves, or we could prank Uncle again. Personally, I'd like to see if we can prank that stuck-up Lindir fellow. Do you think we'd be able to prank Lord Elrond?"

"I don't think we should risk it," Fíli replied, shaking his head. "But perhaps Lindir would work."

"Excellent," Kíli replied, beaming. "And now- Oh, dear."

"What?" Fíli demanded, turning to see where Kíli was looking. "Oh, damn." Two elves were approaching them, close enough they definitely could have heard.

"Who will kill us first, do you think?" Kíli sighed. "The elves or Uncle Thorin?"

"Oh, Uncle, definitely," Fíli replied. "Although we were planning to prank elves, so perhaps he'd let it slide."

"Don't be foolish. No one's going to kill you," one the approaching elves said. The other one frowned slightly.

"I don't think we can promise that, Elrohir. Someone may well kill them at some point. Just not at the moment."

"Inspirational, Elladan," the first elf - Elrohir - stated dryly. "I had hoped to make them feel more at ease, something I'm sure you've just entirely ruined."

"Who are you?" Kíli asked. The elves bowed immediately.

"Elrohir-"

"-And Elladan-"

"-Sons of Elrond," they replied. "And you are Fíli and Kíli, nephews of Thorin, are you not?" Elladan added. "We were warned about you."

"Well, we overheard Thorin complaining to Dwalin about you," Elrohir corrected. "But I suppose it's close enough."

"What did they say?" Fíli asked. Elrohir shrugged.

"Something about making sure you didn't terrorize all of Imladris too badly. I supposed your uncle, as much as he dislikes elves, does not wish for the diplomatic incident that would occur should you cause Imladris to crumble."

"Imladris?" Kíli repeated in confusion. Elladan laughed.

"Dwarrows don't speak Sindarin," he reminded his brother. Elrohir inclined his head slightly.

"I apologize for forgetting your ignorance," he replied. "I meant Rivendell." Kíli almost wanted to drop Khuzdul into the conversation, just to say something Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't understand, but he knew he couldn't.

"And despite this warning, you still sought us out?" Fíli asked. Elladan grinned widely.

"Of course we did. As long as our home does not fall, we find the idea of you terrorizing it rather intriguing."

"Really?" Kíli asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Had they finally found elves that weren't incredibly boring?

"We had rather hoped to find a way of making your Company's stay here more enjoyable and interesting," Elrohir stated. "But we were unsure of how to go about it. If you could aid us in this, we would be most grateful."

"Perhaps we could," Fíli replied slowly. "What do you think of the proposition, Kíli?"

"I find it rather intriguing," Kíli replied. Elladan snorted in amusement. "Perhaps we could figure something out."

"I see no reason why we couldn't," Elladan stated. "I think we could work together very well. After all, I believe we all wish for the same thing."

"And what is that?" Fíli asked. Elladan grinned.

"A bit of chaos."

"I think we'll be able to work together nicely," Kíli said with a grin. "Shall we begin talking of pranks, then?"

"Perhaps we ought to find a place a bit more private?" Elrohir suggested. "I believe I know the perfect spot."

A few minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir led Fíli and Kíli into the armory. "Are you sure we won't be found here?" Kíli asked dubiously. In Ered Luin, people went in and out of the armory all the time.

"Certain," Elrohir replied. "No one comes in here."

"I put that sword there two weeks ago, and no one's put it away yet," Elladan added, pointing to a sword propped up in the corner. "I thought Lindir would do it, but apparently he hasn't come in here."

"He doesn't do it much," Elrohir countered. "Why would you assume that?"

"I had rather thought he would sense that something was out of place and come here to fix it," Elladan admitted. Elrohir snorted.

"What sort of pranks were you hoping to pull?" Fíli asked, eagerness in his voice. Elladan sighed, sprawling across the bench. Elrohir sat cross-legged on the floor.

"We're unsure," he replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one," Kíli piped up, a plan that had been slowly unfolding in his mind finishing. "But there are a couple things we'll need."

"What sort of supplies?" Elladan asked. "We don't often use things in our pranks."

Fíli and Kíli looked at each other. "Have you ever used a trip wire?" Kíli asked. Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads.

"What's that?" Elrohir asked, sounding excited.

Kíli's grin widened. This was going to be a lot of fun.

(Saying that Elrond was pleased to see the dwarves leave was perhaps a bit excessive. He was glad that Rivendell had survived the king's young nephews' alliance with his sons, which he had been worried about. Saying that Lindir was pleased to see the dwarves leave wasn't excessive at all.)

* * *

 **Elladan and Elrohir were never particularly developed characters in the books - the idea of them being pranksters is mine. Imladris is the Sindarin name for Rivendell.**

* * *

 **This is the last of the oneshots in this series. However, it is not the end of the series itself - the first chapter of the full-length sequel (currently projected to be 30 chapters in all) will be posted on November 27th. That will (probably) be the last work in the series. I hope to see you then!**


End file.
